


Twisted Desires

by Bratist



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Dark Senpai, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bratist/pseuds/Bratist
Summary: Ayano will do anything for her Senpai. She will kill for him. But Budo is determined to show her another side, a side that isn't as murderous. And it starts to work, but what happens when her Senpai isn't as innocent as everyone would believe him to be?DISCLAIMER: This fic involves extreme violence against characters that are under the age of 18. Read at your own risk.
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Budo Masuta, Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Taro Yamada | Senpai
Comments: 8
Kudos: 111





	Twisted Desires

**Author's Note:**

> Before jumping into this fic, I feel the need to post a disclaimer: I am not a fan of this game or its developer. I have not been a fan of the game for years now. This was something I wrote a *long* time ago when I was a fan of the game. I'm simply posting it because a few people have asked to see it and read it, so I'm making it accessible to them. This is by no means my best work, nor is it as long or as thought out as my other fic posted here. This is a one-shot and I will NOT be updating it any further nor will I be posting anything else to this fandom.

_Why does it always rain when sad things happen?_ I cocked my head to the side and knelt down next to Osana Najimi. Rain poured over us, saturating her long orange hair and my black hair. I pushed some of the strands sticking to her face away, moving my fingers through her locks. Her bright hazel eyes gazed upwards, towards me. My fingers abandoned her hair to stroke over her wet skin, pressing down against her cheek and nudging her head to the side. Her school uniform hugged her figure and managed to look flattering while fitting into school dress code requirements. Even her polka-dotted stockings managed to pass inspection. Like she was someone special. Taro sure thought she was. Anger flashed through me before I managed to calm myself. She may have been something special, but not anymore. The rain pouring down over it smoothly washed away the blood, the evidence. I bent forward and wiped a napkin over the handle of the knife before turning and walking to the nearest bin, disposing of the napkin. I was glad Mother taught me how to get blood out of clothes because Osana bled all over mine when I ran her through with the knife.

Budo Masuta grit his teeth, clenching his fists as he once again saw Ayano Aishi gaze longingly at Taro Yamada, her face rested in the palm of her hand. As usual, she kept her long black hair tied up in a ponytail, face free of makeup, nails free of polish. Unlike most of the girls in the school, she kept herself natural-looking and was more beautiful because of it. Budo wasn’t sure when he started to obtain feelings for his lifelong childhood friend, but he knew if he didn’t tell her, he risked losing her to Taro. Ever since they were kids, Ayano had always been different. As a child, if she fell, she didn’t cry. If she was told no, she didn’t throw a fit. If she was picked on, she merely walked away. Budo was never sure if she actually enjoyed playing with him, or if she did so because her father ordered her to. Once they hit the early stages of their teenage years, Ayano slowly changed. She became more open, popular, fun. Or so it seemed. But Budo could see past the facade and could see the blank, empty, look in her eyes. Regardless, in junior high, boys were weird and not to mingle with girls. So Ayano drew away from Budo, choosing to hang out more with the girls. Then Budo hit high school, leaving Ayano behind. Whereas the two once walked to school together every day, Budo wasn’t sure if Ayano even remembered him now. She was a sophomore now and he a senior. He was even the martial arts club leader. Though he remembered seeing Ayano her first day of high school this year, and the sight of her took his breath away.

She’d been… Different. There was no blank look in her eyes. She wasn’t faking any emotion. And her eyes followed Taro whenever they could. Budo remembered thinking why? Why would Taro, a loner with no particular talents, be the one to draw Ayano’s attention? To open the floodgates and allow her to feel? Why couldn’t it have been Budo? Regardless though, Budo saw this as his chance to reconnect with Ayano, to be the man to keep the gates open. Only with the school on edge, that would grow to be more difficult.

One of the students was found outside the school grounds the previous week. Osana Najimi. She had been a loud girl, and Taro’s best friend, though Budo didn’t understand their friendship. She’d been more likely to yell at Taro and insult him rather than be nice and offer kind words. She seemed to tear him down rather than bring him up. The police suspected it was a killing involving a young girl at the wrong place, wrong time. There was no evidence, other than the knife still stuck in her body, however, that seemed to be from the rain washing everything of use away. The police couldn’t link anyone to the crime and while the investigation was still underway, people assumed the killer was long gone.

“Budo, just go talk to her,” Mina Rai scolded, glancing at Budo out of the corner of her eye. Budo shrugged and deliberately turned away from Ayano, though the effort felt as though he was being ripped in half. The two martial arts students began walking up the stairs towards the club room, though Budo resisted the urge to run back the way he came and beg Ayano to let him back into her life. “You’re going to make yourself sick by fretting over her.” Mina shoved at Budo and flashed him a bright grin. “And if you don’t go flirt her up, I will! One of us has to get the girl, right?” Despite the nature of her teasing, Budo felt a bit lighter as they walked into the club room, and decided to dish back.

“Oh that’s it, Mina, you can go ahead and give me fifty push-ups before class,” he mocked, vanishing into the dressing room to switch into his gi. He brushed his black hair around his headband and shrugged out of his school jacket, shirt, and pants, donning the white gi. He tied his black belt around his waist and picked up his shoes, stuffing them in his locker. The lockers were small, but could just barely hold everyone’s clothes. Everyone else, with the exception of himself and Mina, had already changed and sparred loosely while awaiting their club leader’s instructions for the day. The other three members laughed as Mina groaned. Stepping out of the dressing room, Budo winked at Mina. “Well if you guys want to abandon your fellow club mate, rather than attempt to assist, you all can do fifty push-ups.” That got the roles reversed.

“Instead of working us to the bone, how about you go chat up that cutie pie?” Mina teased as she vanished into the dressing room.

“Or you can hurry up and not have to give me another fifty,” Budo replied, slowly sliding into the role of instructor and leader. Mina left the dressing room, adjusting her headband in her short bowl-shaped haircut, the brown locks that fell around her face giving her the appearance of perfect chaos. Her deep brown eyes gazed up towards Budo and she easily left the friendship zone and slipped into her student role. Arms straight at her side, she bowed to Budo.

“Yes, Sensei.” And the club activities begun.

“Budo?” Sho Kunin asked as the time for class arrived. Budo paused and looked over at the boy, the same age as him, and yet so different. His short, dark brown hair spiked upwards, and three stray bangs hung down his face, trapped by his headband. His mud brown eyes seemed unsure, and his posture screamed it as well. The young man was roughly 5’9, two inches shorter than Budo.

“What do you need Sho?” Budo leaned against the door frame in a friendly posture to hopefully get Sho to express what he needed sooner rather than later. If given the chance, Sho would beat around the bush before giving up when he was nervous.

“Well, you know how Osana was, uh, killed and all right?” Budo nodded, brows tightening together. “Well, when I was leaving school that day, when she died, I saw something weird. I didn’t tell anyone else because I figured I should tell you first and all…”

“Sho, get to the point.” The guy took a deep breath before glancing side to side, speaking quickly.

“I saw Ayano leave the cooking club after all the other club members left. It was weird because she isn’t a member of the cooking club. But even weirder, it looked like she was following Osana.” Ice laced Budo’s blood.

“You didn’t tell anyone else this?”

“N-no, like I said, I wanted to tell you first. You know Ayano and all. I figured you knew what was up.” Without realizing it, Budo grabbed Sho’s shoulders tightly.

“Look, don’t tell anyone. Not a soul. In fact, forget you ever saw that Sho. It’s important. I will handle it.” Sho’s pale face turned even paler.

“You don’t think she…”

“Don’t even say it Sho.” Letting out a long breath, Budo forced his fingers open and released Sho. He forced a smile onto his face and laughed out loud. “I’m probably just over-reacting. Ayano is known for being nice after all and probably noticed Kokona had left something in the cooking club room. As for following Osana, they don’t live that far from each other.” Sho visibly calmed and nodded, laughing it off.

“You’re right. Ayano couldn’t hurt a soul, she’s so nice. Sorry for bothering you with this Budo, I’ll let you get to class now!” With that, Sho left Budo’s side, his step even seeming lighter. Budo, however, felt as though a dark cloud washed over him. Whether he was right or wrong, he now had the incentive to speak to Ayano once again. So long as he could obtain a plan of action.

Budo knocked on Ayano’s door lightly, a million excuses racing through his mind. Though he suspected the worst of her right now, his heart wouldn’t stop pounding as he heard her walk through the house towards the door. She opened it a crack, peering out suspiciously. Smart girl.

“Can I help you?” she questioned, looking blank and deadly. Budo cleared his throat.

“Ayano, I’m surprised you don’t remember me. I’m Budo? Budo Masuta? Ah, the club leader for the martial arts club.” Ayano merely blinked at him. “Anyway, I’m doing a friend a favor, he said he saw you leave something at the school. He would’ve come instead of me, but he had things to do and my schedule was open.”

“Budo, that’s the lamest excuse I’ve ever heard anyone come up with,” she replied, recognition slowly showing on her features. She opened the door wider and leaned against the door frame while keeping her hand on the door in case she needed to slam it in his face. For the first time since they’d met, she looked at Budo with amusement in her gaze. _Emotion_. Budo laughed and shrugged, feeling his cheeks heat.

“Alright, it seems I’m caught. Truth is, I’ve spent the past two weeks since school started wanting to get the nerve to talk to you again. We haven’t talked since junior high, and then I went off to high school and you had your friends. I miss hanging out like we used to and wanted to know if you’d be interested in doing the same again.” At the suspicion on her face, he winked. “And maybe to convince you to train with me again. Maybe join the martial arts club? You were the only person I ever struggled against growing up in training. Grandpa made sure of that, said the women should always equal the man. But since you quit, I bet I could take you on easy now.” Her face relaxed and she took a step back away from the door, holding it open for him.

“Alright Budo, come on in. I just made dinner and probably made enough for three people.” He stepped inside her house and everything felt right in his world, even as she shut and locked the front door. He followed her to the dining room and knelt on one of the pillows at the table. “Mom and Dad went on a vacation to America three weeks ago, not sure when they’ll be back. Mom didn’t leave much in the way of an explanation, only that she wished me luck with school and boys.” Ayano slid a plate in front of Budo, filled with rice, vegetables, and some spicy pork. He lifted his chopsticks, waited for her to sit, and dug in.

“Oh man, Ayano, this is amazing!” He shoveled some more into his mouth. Ayano laughed softly and picked at her own food, seemingly pleased.

“Maybe you’re wrong and my place is with the cooking club,” she teased. At the mention of the cooking club, he stiffened, pushing his rice around his plate. Ayano didn’t seem to notice and continued. “My friend Kokona always tells me how much fun they have there. So last week I went and asked the club leader for some information.” Her face dropped suddenly and she placed her hands in her lap, bowing her head. “I sometimes feel bad though. Usually, I leave the school before Osana. And we lived so close to each other. Maybe if I hadn’t gone to the cooking club that day and just went home like normal… Maybe then it’d have been me and Osana would still be…” Budo dropped his chopsticks and moved around the table to hug Ayano. He didn’t believe a word she said, mostly because this is not how _real_ Ayano reacted to someone she didn’t know or didn’t care about dying. Ayano was too logical to resort to hysterics, but he’d play along for now.

“Don’t talk like that Ayano. Bad things happen, okay? But please don’t wish death upon yourself.” Perhaps it was the way he said it, or the way his body stiffened as he held her, but she could tell that he was bullshitting her. Because she threw him off and went after him with a kitchen knife. Budo shouted and rolled off to the side, letting the floor take the stab. He lunged forward and grabbed her wrist, squeezing it tightly. He twisted her arm around her back and shoved her forward onto the floor. One hand pressed onto her head, knee on her lower back, weapon hand incapacitated.

“Let me go!” Ayano growled at him.

“No. We’re going to talk. What did you do last weekend? Why did you go to the cooking club?”

“I’m not telling you a thing! Get off me!” She struggled underneath him, her free hand trying to reach around and claw him.

“Ayano, I know you followed Osana home after leaving the cooking club. Did you take one of their knives? Did you kill Osana? Answer me!” She managed to shove him off enough to squirm free, bolting through the house. He growled and gave chase, foolishly following her into the basement and instinctively placing his hands up to defend himself as the knife lashed towards him. He caught the blade in his hand and distinctly felt the bite of pain as it cut through his skin. Blood dripped down the knife and over his fingers, but he ignored it all, instead staring into Ayano’s eyes.

“I’m not going to let anyone hurt you,” he said softly, yanking her closer by the knife. His arm encircled her waist. Blood started to flow more heavily from his hand, the knife sliding down a bit to cut into the side of his wrist. “But I need to know what happened. I need to help you, I want to help you.” Ayano swallowed and stared at the knife in his hand, a flush burning across her cheeks. She dropped the knife, tears welling in her eyes, and crumbled to the floor.

“I killed her. I killed Osana!” she sobbed. Budo wrapped his arms around her, ignoring the light-headed feeling from the loss of blood, and nodded.

“Come on Ayano, let’s go upstairs, get my hand bandaged so I can stop ruining our clothes and your house with my blood, then we can talk about it and figure out a plan of action.” She gave a nod of concession and wiped away her tears enough to walk with Budo out of the basement and lead him to the bathroom where the first-aid kit was.

“Taro made me feel for the first time in my life,” Ayano said softly, after bandaging Budo’s hand. “And I knew he and I had to be together. My Senpai… But Osana, she had a crush on him too, but she knew him longer and they were the same age. But she treated my Senpai so horribly. Always yelling and insulting him. So when I heard she was going to confess her feelings to him… I reacted. I knew he’d say yes! He’s a sucker for big acts of love! And I couldn’t let that happen! I don’t want to go back to not feeling…” She took a deep breath. “So I snuck into the cooking club and took one of their knives. I followed her. I waited until she left Senpai at his door and started to her house. She walked through a dark alley and I saw my chance. So I jumped on it. It’d just started to rain when I killed her. Then after it was done, I wiped the handle and threw the tissue away. Then I just left, allowing the rain to wash away the evidence. Please Budo, believe me, I didn’t mean… I just didn’t want her to take away Senpai! She would’ve ruined everything! I’d be stuck forever… Not feeling again…” Budo sighed and took her hands in his.

“Ayano, I’m going to help any way I can. Have you spoken to your mom or dad about not being able to feel? Maybe they can help?”

“Mom is the same way. And… And I’m pretty sure she… There are these tapes I found in the basement. I can’t explain, just listen please.” She ran from the room and returned a minute later with a tape recorder and a stack of tapes in her hand. She played them, one by one, and with each tape, Budo felt sicker and sicker. And Ayano looked more and more lost. The tapes detailed Ayano’s mother torturing her father, forcing him into submission. Forcing him to be hers. The final one was right before they left, Ayano’s mother had _hoped_ Ayano would follow in her footsteps. Finally, it was over. “Don’t you see? I was born this way… I was _bred_ this way… Psycho…” Budo couldn’t take it anymore and cupped Ayano’s face in his hands, kissing her hard.

Her gasp was so soft, so sweet, but she fell into the kiss anyway. She let him pull her up into his lap, her legs wrapping around his waist. Suddenly he shifted and moved, lifting her into the air and carrying her to her bedroom. He set her onto her bed and deepened the kiss, his hands sliding over her body. After about five minutes, however, Budo slowly began pulling away, until he was only pressing soft kisses over her lips.

“I have to go,” he murmured softly against her lips, his eyes shut and forehead pressed against hers. She gave a soft whine of protest before nodding.

“I’ll see you tomorrow at school Budo. Please… Don’t let me turn into her. Please keep me sane,” her soft begging almost broke his resolve to go home, tempted him to remain and spend the night holding her. But he had a duty to his family.

“I swear.”

As I watched Budo leave, a lump formed in my stomach. It seemed he believed the act for now, though I wasn’t sure for how long he would. Surely though, Senpai would understand why I had to  _kiss_ Budo, be unfaithful to my love. I needed him. According to Info-Chan, the one who started me on this path, to begin with, the cooking club leader was getting a little hands-on with my beloved. That was unacceptable. Though killing her may bring some more unwanted attention, perhaps I could lead the police, and everyone else, to believe suicide. It’d take time to plan, and it would be a struggle to pull off, but better than just offing her. Hopefully, Budo would remain pleasantly in the dark about my deception until it was time for him to go.  _Leave no loose ends_ . Of course, this meant one day I’d have to push Info-Chan into a corner. Or at least make sure she had nothing to use against me. The vile woman made me pay for things in panty shots. She sold them to the perverted boys in the school. While I did her work, I hated every moment of it. If only girls would just leave Senpai alone, then I wouldn’t be forced to do disgusting work to get those oh-holier-than-thou girls out of the way.

Budo frowned as Ayano slipped out of the club room, just before he left the dressing room. He glanced over at Mina, who gave an innocent shrug, and followed Ayano, curious as to where she was going during club activities. It’d been two days since he confronted her at her place and she seemed to be doing better. She joined the martial arts club to be closer to Budo and poured herself into her studies. Especially language, one of her weaker subjects. Her leaving like this, however, sparked concern for him. He watched her vanish into her classroom, and barely had enough time to duck out of sight before following her to the roof. Amai Odayaka was standing next to the railing, clutching a note in her hand, and looking out over the school. Ayano slowly approached her, seemingly being careful about making a sound… Too late, Budo realized what was happening. Ayano shoved Amai off the roof, grabbing her by her feet at the last moment. Since it was so late in the day, there was no one around to hear Amai’s terrified screech. Budo lunged for the pair, heard the question, and Ayano’s chilling response.

“Why?”

“Because Senpai is _mine_.” With that, Ayano yanked Amai’s shoes off and let her fall screeching to the ground, just before Budo made it there. As Budo leaned over the side, Ayano placed Amai’s shoes in front of the railing and laid a note on the shoes.

“That’s why you were studying language… To forge her hand-writing,” Budo breathed, turning towards her. Ayano shrugged and turned away from him. “Ayano! This has to stop! Let me help you!” He wrapped his arms around her and held her for a moment before she began to speak.

“I, Amai Odayaka, have decided to take my own life today. For the murder of Kokona Haruka. I adored the girl and considered her a friend, but I could not stand for her to be falling in love with the man I cared for beyond belief. My Taro. I only meant to talk to her. But I took the knife. And killed her. Things got out of hand. I’m sorry for what I’ve done. You will find her body and the knife with my prints on it in the cooking club.” Ayano turned to Budo. “My beloved will thank me. She was a whore. A no-good whore who just wanted to use my love. Don’t you see? I had to. She would’ve poisoned him!” With a shake of his head, Budo wrapped his arms around Ayano and pressed his forehead to hers.

“Ayano, this needs to stop. This is driving you insane… Come now, let’s get you home. I’ll help I promise. You won’t have to worry about never feeling again. I swear it.”

Taro Yamada finished his homework and stood, stretching and working out the kinks in his back. Ever since he was placed on academic probation for not keeping his grades up, he had to stay after school and complete his homework and extra study work before being allowed to leave. So long as it kept him in high school, that was fine. He glanced out the window and narrowed his eyes as he saw Ayano leaving the school with Budo. Budo was an okay guy, but he had his arms around the girl Taro had been crushing on since he first saw her. When Ayano crashed into him with her bike that first day of school, Taro felt his heart open up. She was beautiful and sweet and so kind. He’d just been about to ask her to walk to school with him when Osana rudely interrupted. At the thought of Osana, Taro winced. It wasn’t that he didn’t care his best friend was dead. Or that he wasn’t sad. But she’d been so verbally abusive towards him the past couple months, Taro was getting sick of it. That day, he remembered thinking that if by Friday, things didn’t get any better, he was going to tell her off. And go their separate ways.

And now all this week, Amai had been hanging around him 24/7. It was a bit odd and slightly creepy. Didn’t anyone realize he just wanted to be alone? Sure it was sweet when Amai cooked him things, blushed, and laughed openly. It was great to have a friend when he needed it. But he just wanted some space, some time to sort his feelings. And the one girl he  _wished_ would invade his personal space and privacy, was the only one who seemed to respect it.

And wouldn’t it be something if a tragic accident could befall Budo? Get the boyfriend out of the way. Of course, those thoughts were bad and with a shake of the head, gone. His psychologist explained to him that wishing bad things upon other people usually resulted in bad things befalling you. Though if Taro had any more freaking psycho women start latching onto him like leeches, he may snap and just… Take what he wanted. Ayano was  _his_ after all. His girl. His possession. Even though the psychologist, and himself, had thought that needed obsession was gone, it seemed to be simmering just below the surface. Just waiting for the right girl to bring it back out. Seems he found the right girl.

With a sigh, Budo placed more pressure onto Ayano’s lower back, keeping the hand still clutching the knife firmly down.

“How many more times are we going to do this Yan-chan?” he asked, tightening his grip. Ayano growled something profane at him before realizing she was getting nowhere and going limp. “Alright, now let’s get rid of the knife. I honestly don’t need to explain any more bandages to my family. Only the bright side, it’s the weekend. And so I can stay here all night and make sure you don’t start any more plots in that cute head of yours.” Ayano grumbled, but dropped the knife and allowed herself to be lifted by Budo and taken to her bedroom. As before, she attacked him with a knife. This time while preparing dinner. She was chopping some vegetables before rapidly turning and shoving the blade at his abdomen. Thankfully, he’d been waiting for her to try something.

“I’m just going to keep trying to kill you until I succeed. Why not just turn me into the police? You have enough evidence to get them to arrest me,” Ayano muttered, naturally curling up against his chest like a kitten once they’d laid on her bed.

“Because I believe you can be helped. But being arrested isn’t the way. And maybe I like being kept on my toes. What better way to keep my skills honed then by having a cute girl trying to kill me when I least expect it?”

“You’re insane.”

“No, you are darling. But we’re going to fix that. One way or another.” Budo placed his fingers under Ayano’s chin and lifted her face up towards him. “You know… I’ve always loved you. Even before you learned how to hide your lack of feelings. This was not an ideal method of being with you, but I will gladly take what I can get if it means getting you.” Ayano blinked.

“I… What?” Without answering, Budo lowered his lips to hers and let that do the talking. He kissed her slowly, yet deeply, causing her toes to curl as she kissed him back.

_Someone loves me_ , I thought. I happily returned what Budo was giving before exhaustion started to seep into my bones. It was hard, staying up when I’d been so busy, mentally and physically, preparing for a girl’s death. It’s a good thing I got to her when I did. I had cut it close by choosing to place my plan in action on Friday. Right before she confessed to Senpai. The thought of Senpai was like cold water on my face.

I didn’t understand my growing feelings towards Budo, but I could  _not_ allow anything to get in the way of Senpai. Stick to the plan. Unfortunately, Budo would be watching me even more closely now. I had to be careful. Sneaky. Perhaps befriend anyone else who dared fall for my beloved. The whores don’t deserve him, never did and never will.

Taro and Haruto Yuto sat in the park across from Haruto’s, talking about their classmates. Taro didn’t particularly desire to hang around Haruto, but his mother insisted that he take Haruto up on his invitation to hang out outside of school. He just wanted to be left  _alone_ .

“So Ayano is pretty cute, isn’t she?” Haruto said, grinning wickedly. A stab of anger passed through Taro.

“I guess. She’s weird though. Always looking at everything and everyone,” Taro responded, trying to redirect Haruto’s interest. “I think Midori is cuter, to be honest. All that hair just cascading down her back.”

“Well good. Because I’m going to ask Ayano out. Maybe you can ask out Midori and we can go on a double date Taro!” Haruto grinned and slapped Taro on the back before glancing at his watch. “Oh shoot, gotta run. Dinner time. I’ll see you at school tomorrow.”

“Before you go, do you mind walking me to the other end of the park? I’m afraid I’ll get all sorts of turned around.” Taro laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, feeling his cheeks heat slightly.

“Sure!” Haruto jogged off, leaving Taro to follow in his tracks. Just as they passed by the first line of trees, Haruto pointed. “Just go that way!”

“Thanks, Haruto, you’re a true pal,” Taro laughed out. He waited until Haruto had turned his back before pulling his switchblade out of his pocket and jamming it into Haruto’s neck. He ignored the blood that splattered on his face, clothes, and hands. As the life slowly left Haruto, the young boy choked on his own blood and looked up at Taro with disbelief in his eyes. His question. A simple why. “See Haruto, Ayano is _mine_. I tried to derail you. We could’ve avoided this. But just the thought of you… Flirting with what’s mine. Talking to it. Thinking about it. Wanting it. Why it just makes my blood _boil_. And so, now you understand, you brought this upon yourself. You’re going to slowly die here. In the woods. Alone. And no one is coming by for hours. By the time you’re dead, I’ll be long gone, and won’t understand what they mean by ‘Haruto died just after I left.’” With that, Taro whistled up a playful tune, turned on his heel, and began to walk home. Playing with his favorite switchblade the entire way.

Kizana Sunobu latched onto Taro’s arm dramatically, shoving her breasts against his arm. Taro winced and rolled his eyes as she leaned up and forward, pressing her face close to his and speaking softly.

“Oh, Taro! Won’t you _please_ just come with me to the drama club? With all the students being killed and killing themselves around here, I’m just so nervous walking out alone!” she dramatically cried.

“If you’re scared, why not ask one of your friends to walk with you? Like Ayano?” At the thought of his girl, Taro brightened, imagining every feature of her face. Kizana recognized the look and scowled, tossing her hair. Her jealousy made Taro internally smirk. Amusingly enough, Kizana only befriended Ayano to find out more about Taro and Taro only allowed Kizana around to learn more about Ayano.

Budo winced as Ayano growled under her breath, glaring daggers at Kizana as the girl dragged Taro away towards the drama club. Ayano only befriended Kizana to attempt to derail the girl from pursuing Taro. While it annoyed Budo that Ayano was still obsessing over the other boy, so long as she wasn’t killing girls he’d deal. He was worried about letting her walk home alone today, but he had no choice. His mother called him earlier and asked for some assistance at home, needed him right after school ended. Club activities were still scheduled, however, with Mina in charge for the day. Hopefully, Ayano would stick to her strict regiment and not do anything.

After club activities, I took my time redressing and putting up my hair, planning on running into Kizana right as the last students left the school. The forged note was crumpled in my hand and ready to go. After checking my reflection in the mirror, I grinned, noting that I looked perfect enough for a drama queen and a whore like Kizana. I waited another minute before flying down the steps, so I’d appear out of breath when I reached my “friend.” Kizana almost fell over as I ran up to her, eyes wide.

“Where’s the emergency Yan-chan?” she asked, placing a hand over her heart as if she were having a heart attack. The dramatic whore. What did my love see in her? I held out the note and gave her a bright grin.

“Taro told me to give this to you! I think it’s a love letter. He wants to know if you can meet somewhere after school.” Kizana smirked, read the note, and tossed her hair.

“Exactly as planned. I knew he wouldn’t be able to resist me for long.”

“I’m so happy for you! Want to come over to my place to get ready? My mom is about your size and she’s on vacation, so you can borrow some of her clothes.” Kizana pondered this, then nodded.

“Perfect. Let’s go Yan-chan!” We linked arms and left the school. I barely managed to contain the smirk on my face.

As Sho walked off of the school grounds, Taro waited patiently before falling in step behind him. Taro had seen the other boy flirting with Ayano in their club activities. Saw the kid’s hands all over Taro’s woman. Did Sho think Taro wouldn’t notice? Wouldn’t find out? Taro and Ayano were in  _love_ . And no jackass was going to take that love away.

“Yo Sho!” Taro called out the last minute. Sho jumped, then turned, laughing and waving.

“Oh, Taro hi! You scared me! What’s going on?” Taro fell into step beside Sho.

“I saw you and Ayano today.”

“Oh yeah? That was a fun spar. Budo says she used to be so much better, but she’s getting there. Even I sometimes have issues putting her down.”

“You were touching her.” Sho frowned and glanced at Taro.

“Well yeah. How else are we supposed to spar? It’s just part of the martial arts club. I touch on Mina too, but we’re not dating. She’s gay. Relax man. Do you like Ayano or something?” Taro stiffened. Of course. He’d seen Mina flirting with Ayano as well. Damn, she was strong. He’d have to take her by surprise. However, Sho wouldn’t be a problem.

“I guess she’s cute, but I just never saw martial arts students spar. I didn’t realize you guys did actual hands-on training. Took me by surprise. Has anyone tried copping a feel before?”

“Oh yeah, one of the old members used to grab the girls all the time. He got kicked out by Budo though once the girls spoke up about it.”

“Really? Who?”

“Hayato Haruki. Man, I’d never seen Budo so pissed. Oh hey, this is my street. I’ll see you later!” Sho waved and turned down a separate street. Taro waited a moment, pondering the name. Hayato was a pervert. He probably tried to grab up on Ayano. Maybe even has. Anger that he could not contain surged through Taro and he swiftly walked up behind Sho. Just before the boy turned, Taro stabbed him with the only thing he had grabbed handy before leaving the school. A pair of scissors.

Budo walked through the school in a daze. This was a nightmare, a living nightmare. Sho had been found not five hundred feet from his house dead, a pair of scissors in his neck. And Kizana was found decapitated with what was suspected to be a katana, deep in the woods. Kizana had a bunch of occult symbols around her. Trees had “succubus bitch” carved into the trees. Ayano was just as shocked as he was when the news spread around the school like wildfire. The police issued a curfew. No students were to walk home alone. A buddy system was implemented.

The martial arts club wasn’t a large club, and an administrator sadly informed Budo earlier that if they lost another member of the club, the club would be shut down. He ordered the club members to walk home together. Wasn’t sure if they’d listen. Stubborn mules.

“Budo, are you alright?” Mina asked softly, her eyes still red from crying. With a sigh, Budo wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her gently.

“No, but there’s no point in hiding at home. It’s probably safer to be at school rather than at home honestly.”

“First Osana is murdered, then Amai commits suicide after offing Kokona, then Haruto is killed, now Kizana and Sho. Everyone is so scared, some are wondering who is going to be killed next.”

“Hopefully no one. The police ruled Kizana’s death as an occult murder and state it’s unrelated to Osana, Haruto, and Sho’s deaths. They’re not even convinced that those killings were done by the same person.”

“The news is saying that they are related. That it’s some serial killer on the loose, killing a bunch of high school students. They say it follows the same pattern that it did in ‘89.”

“Unlikely. We should probably listen to the police over the news. The news doesn’t have any credible sources.”

“Regardless, if anything were to happen to me… Could you give my family this?” Mina handed over an envelope. Budo blinked, but took it, knowing he couldn’t dissuade Mina.

“Nothing’s going to happen. Don’t be foolish.” Budo gave her a bright smile and turned to go wait for Ayano to arrive at the school.

Taro waited until Mina parted away from Budo. While he burned to just run over there and jab a knife in Budo’s neck now, he knew he had to wait. Budo was much too strong for him and he was rarely alone long enough for Taro to take him by surprise. The puckering scar on his hand and wrist showed Budo had been in his fair share of knife fights and won. Now, he followed Mina through the halls, waiting for her to walk into the ladies bathroom. After ensuring no one else was around, Taro slipped in silently. He waited until she did her business, then as she turned to flush, he kicked the stall door open and shoved her head down into the toilet. As he expected, she panicked.

She came up for breath a couple times, but couldn’t get enough leverage or strength in her panicked state to throw Taro off. And so she just went back under. Finally, though, she stilled. Unsure if she was truly dead or just playing possum, Taro held her under for another minute or two before pressing his fingers to her neck. No pulse. He lifted her head out of the toilet and sat her in the corner, arranging her in such a way that she appeared to be sleeping. He then took a mop and cleaned up the water around the toilet before closing the stall door, locking it, and sliding out underneath the door. He waited just outside the bathroom door, listening for anyone, before slipping out silently. One target down. One to go.

Everything was in order. The light switch cover was off. The bucket of water was filled. I was ready. I waited patiently for Oka Ruto to enter the bathroom before following in behind her. Once she entered the stall, I crept up against the side, lifted the bucket, and poured the water over her.

“What the…? Hey! Who did that! That’s _not_ funny!” she exclaimed in her soft and throaty voice. I then left the bathroom, flipping the lights off on the way. As I walked away from the bathroom, I heard her grumbling and the satisfying _bzzt_ of someone being electrocuted. The lights in the school flickered for a moment, then stayed on. I continued walking without a care in the world.

Hayato Haruki laughed with his friends at lunch. Everyone was having a great time. Though the looks Taro kept giving him caused his nerves to go shot. For just a few minutes, everyone had forgotten that there was a killer on the loose. Hayato opened his bento and took a bite of his rice. Then his chicken. Then his… Hayato blinked and coughed, his airway closing up. He dropped his bento and fell to his knees, clutching his throat. He felt bubbles rising from his mouth.

“Hayato!” Someone cried out. People crowded around him, trying to help, but being unable to. The last thing Hayato saw before he died, was Taro smirking at him before vanishing into the crowd.

“ _And today, the bodies of three high school students were found on the premises of their high school. Mina Rai had been found drowned in the second-floor bathroom while Oka Ruto was found in the first-floor bathroom, electrocuted. Finally, Hayato Haruki was poisoned during lunchtime and lost his life before the paramedics could arrive. This marks eight deaths, with only two cases being solved. The murder-suicide of Kokona Haruka and Amai Odayaka is the current only solved cases. How many more children must die before the police finally catch this psychopath?_ ” Budo rubbed his face with one hand and tightened his hold on Ayano with his other. She was getting so much better now, and he no longer worried if she had anything to do with the murders. While he knew she took three lives, he could honestly state that he didn’t believe she had anything to do with the other murders. And her interest in Taro seemed to be fading as well, with every night Budo stayed over. Of course, the other night she had a breakdown, worried that she’d be caught for the murders she committed, and _she_ initiated the kiss when Budo swore to protect her no matter what.

Now, he lay beside her, holding her while she slept. The news still on from when they’d been watching earlier. He couldn’t bear to move and risk waking her to shut it off, so he suffered hearing the same story repeated over and over. He also didn’t want to let Ayano go. Up until now, while he stayed over every day, he hadn’t actually spent the night, though he had threatened to before.

Carefully pulling his phone out of his pocket, he sent his mother a text saying he was spending the night at a friend’s house and would be back before school tomorrow to get ready. His mother responded back, telling him  _not_ to come home in the morning and instead go to school with his friend. He agreed and shut his phone off, rearranging Ayano so she was resting her head on his chest vice his shoulder, while he lay flat on his back. He glanced up at the ceiling with a wry smile. Naturally, he’d completely fall head over heels with the yandere. And he was so content doing so.

Taro looked through the window of Ayano’s room and scowled, seeing Ayano and Budo laying together, a tangle of limbs. Granted, both still had their clothes on, so that was a good sign. But how much longer until his sweet Ayano would give into Budo’s perverted intentions? He wasn’t sure how much time he had left, but he knew he needed to act. And act soon. He calculated about six weeks before Ayano would give into Budo’s insistence. That left him six weeks to off the man. Until then, he’d simply continue taking out anyone who even looked at his beloved in any wrongful manner. He grinned as he strolled away from the house. Budo was his final boss before beating the game and achieving his beloved as a prize. He briefly allowed himself to wonder who the other killer at the school was. He entertained the idea that it could be his very own beloved but realized that was foolish. He couldn’t get lucky enough to have a beloved just as crazy as he.

Waking up next to Budo was… Odd. But not unpleasant. I was a bit shocked to wake up on his chest, I didn’t even remember falling asleep next to him. I studied the features of his face before untangling myself from his arms and moving into the kitchen to make breakfast. We’d fallen asleep in my parent’s bedroom, watching the news. Thankfully, because I didn’t want to risk him waking up and finding my Senpai shrine. Then he’d know that I most definitely was not getting over my love. I cringed as I imagined his reaction. As I cooked breakfast, I wondered who the other killer in the school was. I had no intention of killing the boys. Just the whores. Could it be Senpai? But no. I wasn’t nearly lucky enough to have a love who had the same mentality as I do. More than likely, it was just a coincidence that the dead students I didn’t kill happened to be from my school. That was a reasonable explanation. They were all different killers. Of course, Mina and Hayato dying on the same day didn’t cast a bright light on the situation. Nonetheless… I didn’t like the idea of another killer running around, able to take on Mina or Sho. Would I be targeted next? I couldn’t risk it. I had to find this other killer or killers and take them out while working my way through the list that Info-Chan provided. Asu Rito. Muja Kina. Mida Rana. Osoro Shidesu. Hanako Yamada, that one would be tricky to remove since she was Senpai’s little sister. Perhaps getting her a boyfriend herself? Finally, there was Megami Saikou. After that, I’d have to hunt down Info-Chan and take her out, and wouldn’t that be a treat? But before that… Budo had to go. Only the mere thought of hurting Budo was like putting a knife through my own heart. I gripped the edge of the counter and hissed under my breath, “Conceal, don’t feel. Be a good girl now Ayano.”

**Six Weeks Later**

Hanako gazed dreamily into her boyfriend’s eyes, causing Taro to grin. When she’d shown up earlier that week at school, he worried that she’d cause issues. But Ayano had been a godsend. While Hanako didn’t realize it, Ayano had found the boy who had a crush on Taro’s little sister and coached him, changed his appearance, gave him every tool needed to cause Hanako to fall head over heels in love with him. And the two were very happy together. Earlier that week, Taro had finally started to talk to Ayano and expressed his annoyance over his sister transferring schools. So Ayano had done him a favor,  _perfect_ . Everything was going according to plan. Only… The death count was up to twenty, and five of the students were not by his hand. The other killer was efficient and clearly not as bloodthirsty as he. The other killer was also resourceful, at one point kidnapping one of the students and torturing her until she was a broken mind-slave. The killer had the girl take a weapon to school and kill Osoro Shidesu. The mind-slave was Saki Miyu, who committed suicide right afterward. Asu Rito, Muja Kina, and Mida Rana were the other three to meet a short end. There was clearly a pattern among the killings, and Taro wish ed he’d noticed it before. Those he didn’t kill were ones who’d expressed interest in him.

“Oh hey Taro,” Budo greeted as he walked up. “Have you seen Ayano today? I can’t seem to find her.” Taro resisted the urge to attack Budo then and there. Instead, he answered pleasantly.

“No, I haven’t. Say, are we still doing that group thing tonight? The horror movie night?” Budo obtained a disgruntled look when Taro suggested a group activity to his new “friend” and beloved, Ayano had jumped on the idea, pleasing him immensely. Only Budo seemed uncomfortable with it. Of course, he should. After all, Taro fully planned on killing him during the movie marathon. And wasn’t it just sweet of Ayano to offer up her home while her parents were away? In the darkness, Budo would lose his life and Taro would bind bodies and soul with Ayano.

Budo nodded to Taro, then walked off. He talked to a couple of friends of the guys who’d died… Apparently all of them had at least once before expressed interest in Ayano. Except for Sho and Mina, but before they died, they sparred with Ayano. Of course, now, the martial arts club was disbanded and had been since Mina’s death. It wasn’t a large club, to begin with, but… Not having that familiar feel of his headband hurt Budo more than he could express. And Budo would be damned if, since Taro had expressed interest in Ayano, he didn’t suspect Mr. “Senpai” of being the killer. And since Taro  _had_ expressed interest in her, Ayano’s psycho meter was once again off the clock. She, thankfully, hadn’t killed Hanako. But after finding the “Senpai Shrine” in her room, he wasn’t convinced that she wasn’t guilty of killing the other girls. Of course, it could be Taro himself, if he’s the killer. The entire school was on edge and no one wanted to breathe wrong. Friendships had been abandoned, kids stopped coming to school, everyone was suspicious of the others. And now this…

Budo sighed and allowed the security guard to give him a pat-down, feeling angry when he spotted Ayano receiving a similar treatment, and the guard taking his sweet time. It seemed more like a feel up than a pat-down. Cameras scanned the hallways. Other students looked suspiciously at one another, hoping to see someone acting suspicious so they could report it to Miss Megami Saikou. The woman was a damned tyrant and had decided it was her duty to run the school, with an iron fist. Making it very difficult for Budo to keep Ayano calm and relaxed and  _out_ of yandere mode. Especially since Megami had taken a liking to Taro and deemed him worthy of her  _personal_ care. Megami didn’t suspect Taro at all, but Budo definitely did. And at the horror movie marathon, Budo was going to prove it and get the asshole arrested.

For now, he focused on keeping Ayano sane and out of jail, seeing as Megami seemed as if she had already tried and found Ayano guilty of everything, even murders that Budo knew she  _couldn’t_ have committed, such as Haruto, as Budo had been with her that night. Thankfully, Ayano was popular in the school and was known as being sweet and kind. Even though the students were suspicious of everyone, when questioned, they instantly denied the killer could be Ayano. That bought his girl time, but he wasn’t sure how much.

Megami growled as she watched Ayano walk through the courtyard without a care in the world. She knew Ayano was guilty, she just couldn’t prove it. And the smug grin Ayano shot up towards Megami only solidified her certainty.

“Someone go get that girl up here so I can grill her,” Megami shouted to the security guard by her office. Just as the security guard had left, Taro walked up, wearing some stylish leather gloves that looked amazing on him. Megami instantly relaxed and smiled happily. “Taro, come in, come in. You can shut the door behind you. You mentioned earlier you had a request?” This was the moment. The moment Taro Yamada would ask her, Megami Saikou, out on a date. This is what her hard work earned her.

“Yeah, I want you to lay off Ayano,” Taro bit out. Megami blinked and took in his angry positioning. Hands fisted, jaw clenched, eyes narrowed, posture stiff. Oh.

“Taro, I can’t do that. You have to understand, every time I question her, I can just tell she’s guilty. Taro… She probably killed Osana. And I won’t rest until I prove it.” Megami sighed and reached onto her desk to grab her coffee when Taro crowded her. His hands-on either side of her. Face so close. She nervously took a sip of her coffee, but since when did she get nervous?

“No, you’re wrong about her. I may not know who the other killer is, but I know it’s not Ayano. It can’t be.” Megami froze.

“ _Other_ killer?” She escaped Taro’s arms and circled around her desk. Taro paused for a moment, then gave a lopsided grin.

“Whoops, I guess I incriminated myself. Sucks you won’t be able to report anything.”

“And what makes you think that?” Megami casually sat at her desk and took another swallow of her coffee. “If you kill me, while in my own office, you’ll only be arrested on the spot. And I can call for my security guards at any point. Plus, my cameras catch everyone’s movements.”

“Well, I may have paid a certain girl for a favor. That favor is to shut down all security cameras for about an hour. Your guards out there are currently dying by the same poison that you’ve been drinking since I walked in here. No matter which way you spin it, I’m walking out a free man, and you’re going to die.” Megami froze, staring down into her coffee.

“How…?” Of course, when he crowded her against her desk. She could almost see his hand poisoning her coffee. And as if to prove his point, he held up an empty syringe.

“You’ll now know how Hayato felt when I poisoned his bento. Take care Megami. Tell everyone I said hi once you get to wherever you’re going.” With that, Taro walked out of the office, shutting the door behind him. But his fingerprints would be everywhere! Except… The gloves. As her airway closed up, Megami knew it’d be a futile effort, but she managed to write “Taro Yam” on a post-it note before her strength faded, and she died.

I walked behind the security guard, feeling fed up with this rough treatment. Megami wanted me to burn for not only the murders I had committed, but for those, I hadn’t either. I didn’t know who the other killer was, and she wasn’t getting a single peep out of me. The rest of the student body would back me up, even though the number of students happened to be dwindling. Only twenty-five percent my fault, really. The other killer was seriously bloodthirsty. But, once I evaded questioning by Megami, school would be nearly over, and I would be able to spend the entire night with Budo  _and_ Taro. It was like a dream come true and put a silly grin on my face. The grin was wiped off, however, as the security guard saw the other guards dead in front of the office. The both of us hurried through the door, instantly seeing Megami dead behind her desk. The guard ran over to check her pulse while I, noticing the paper on the desk, hurried over and silently palmed it. It must have the other killer’s identity, but I couldn’t look now. No, it’d have to wait.

“I’m calling the police,” I said in a rush. The security guard shook his head.

“No, they’re all already dead. I’ll call the police and have you go on back to class. You’ll probably be questioned before being sent home, but…” I nodded and slowly backed away. So the other killer had disposed of Megami for me. Interesting. Before going into class, I faded into the bathroom and looked at the note in my hand. “Taro Yam” _ada_.

The police had released the students early once again, leaving Taro, Budo, and Ayano to walk to Ayano’s place together earlier than scheduled. The walk was quiet, with Ayano and Budo clearly lost in thought. They held hands, naturally, which pissed Taro off, naturally. He’d noticed over the past few weeks that they weren’t big on public displays of affection, so they must truly be in another zone if they were holding hands. And Taro had to keep himself from grabbing Ayano’s hand and yanking her away from Budo.

Once the three had entered Ayano’s home, they instantly kicked off their shoes. Ayano showed Taro where to put his school supplies and asked Budo to get the movies picked out while she started dinner. She told Taro to make himself at home. While Budo vanished into the basement, and Ayano into the kitchen, Taro helped himself to Ayano’s bedroom. The first thing to catch his eye was a large cabinet that seemed out of place. He walked over to it and opened it. What he saw blew him away.

Firstly, a picture of him. Next, his  _boxers_ . Then bits of trash littering each tiny compartment. Crushed soda can, apple core, band-aid. And a piece of paper with a list was in her underwear drawer… It had a list of names from Oka Ruto to Megami Saikou. Even his sister’s name on it. Each name had been crossed off, except Megami’s. He took the liberty of crossing out that name for Ayano. This was perfect. Perfect, perfect, perfect. Not only did this mean Ayano was the other killer, but it also meant his beloved was just as crazy as he was. And she loved him too, she felt and knew the connection! Though why she was with Budo was a mystery… Either way, this was perfect. They could both take Budo easy. So they’d kill Budo together, and bury his body where no one would ever find it. And then they could be together forever!

“Taro,” Ayano said harshly, causing Taro to turn and look at his beloved, standing in the doorway, holding the cutting knife in her clenched hand. She glanced over the room, took note of the open cabinet and list of names in his hands. “Dinner is ready.” Without another word, she left. As if she wasn’t surprised he wasn’t freaking out over finding this evidence of her murderous sprees. As if she knew…

Ayano and Budo waited patiently at the table when Taro approached. He took his seat, glancing over them. Budo seemed determined, while Ayano seemed… Blank. As if she were devoid of emotion. They began to eat.

“So Taro, did you use rat poison or something else to kill Megami?” Ayano asked casually throughout the meal. Budo choked on his food. Taro blinked. “Oh don’t look so surprised. I found this on Megami’s desk _after_ finding her dead. Seemed she wrote it while dying. Don’t worry, no one else knows. Just me, and now you and Budo.” She passed over a note with Taro’s first name and part of his last name. Taro shrugged.

“Rat poison seemed most convenient. I mixed it with a bit of anti-freeze and injected it into her coffee. You’re welcome by the way. You have multiple alibis that can attest you did not and could not have killed her.”

“Ah, so you must be behind the other poisonings as well. And dare I say Mina and Sho? Haruto and Midori? Should I go on?”

“Just as you killed Osana, Oka, Kokona, Amai… Should _I_ go on? You know, Kizana’s death was quite elegant. No one ever suspected that was done by the same killer.” Budo looked like he was going to explode. Or choke to death.

“Thank you. She did act like a succubus, though not as much as Ms. Mida. I would’ve given her the same treatment, but I figured it smarter to just grind her up into liquid for the garden.”

“So Ayano, shall we dispose of this witness then?” Taro grinned happily. This was perfect. Ayano sighed and stood, holding her knife in her hand. She looked over at Budo, then at Taro.

“No.”

The second Budo heard Ayano say, “No” he leaped over towards Taro, attempting to pin the boy to the floor. He ducked the switchblade aimed for his neck. They scuffled for a bit before Budo finally had Taro pinned down. Realizing his issue, Taro turned his eyes to Ayano.

“Ayano, Yan-chan, please. Don’t do this. I’m your Senpai, am I not? We’re in love. My beloved please, don’t let him do this. He’ll kill me!” Budo could see the uncertainty in Ayano’s eyes.

“No! Don’t listen to him Ayano! This isn’t the man you thought he was! This isn’t the Taro you’ve obsessed over!” Wrong words dumbass.

Ayano glared at Budo and shoved him off Taro, pressing the knife against his throat.

“I’m not obsessed! I’m not crazy!” she screeched. Taro hopped up and rolled his shoulders, lifting his switchblade from the floor. He grinned at Ayano and came up behind her, sliding his arms around her waist like a snake. Budo glared at Taro with all the hatred he could muster.

“That’s right my love. We’re not crazy. He’s a perverted boy who’s just trying to get into your pants. Come on now my love, kill him. Kill him and be with me.” The knife wavered.

I wanted to kill Budo. With everything in me, I wanted him dead on the ground. He said I was obsessed, called me crazy. But I couldn’t kill him. Indecision flowed within me. I couldn’t let Taro kill him either, but I also couldn’t let Taro go to jail. There was only one option left. I lifted a lamp from the table beside me and brought it down on Budo’s head, knocking him out. Then I turned to Taro.

“Come, my love, let us run away together. Please. Forget him, let’s run. We can do anything we desire with our skills,” I begged softly. Taro glared down at Budo, understanding why, but not liking it. Then finally coming to a decision, he nodded.

“Let’s go, darling.” And that night, we left the only home I’d ever known with only a note left for my mother, my father, and Budo.

“You may call me Nemesis,” the girl said simply. Budo nodded and shook her glove-covered hand. “And know, I won’t go easy on the girl, but I won’t kill her either. You believe she can be… Fixed. And truly, I understand the desire. Not long ago, I was like her. Broken. I thought I needed to kill for my love.” Nemesis scowled. “I was wrong. I’m thankful that I was gifted with my Sensei, who helped me heal until I am who I am today. You will be Ayano’s Sensei. I stripped myself of my previous name and gifted myself with Nemesis. I help those who can be helped… And kill those who cannot.”

“Ayano can be helped, I was so close when my poorly chosen words took her away. And while I knew she to be a yandere… I didn’t realize he was until it was far, far too late.”

“You should have contacted us sooner.”

“I didn’t know you existed.”

“And the girl has the help of this _Info-Chan_ , correct?” Budo nodded. “We’ve had issues with such a girl before. And we’ve been trying to take her down for years. If what you say is true, and both have used Info-Chan’s resources before, and have a direct link to her, this could be what we need to take her down. Info-Chan is the reason many girls with conditions like mine and Ayano’s resort to killing. All that’s needed it a little _push_. Now our sources indicate that Ayano and Taro have both taken up Info-Chan’s offer of being assassins for school. They kill, they get paid, they move on. You and I can go in as protectors. Hunt them and take them out before they kill their targets. We’ll administer a drug to them that gives them hallucinations, and basically takes them out for a while. To them, it’ll appear like they’re being stabbed. I’ll hunt Ayano, and you shall hunt Taro.”

“So when do we start looking for them?”

“Right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> So that was a thing that a younger me thought up. I wanted to use as many elimination methods as possible while allowing myself to move past the boundaries of "only killing in school." And a Dark Senpai allowed me to put in both the normal female Yandere of the game and the "male-Yandere" that had been hinted at way back when.
> 
> But like I said in the beginning notes, this was written years ago. I am no longer a fan, haven't been for some time, and I have not been looking into the updates for the game. Nothing further will be written in this fic, this is purely a one-shot. Even so, I hope you enjoy this "what if" scenario I presented forth.


End file.
